<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Roast by nerdelation8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379086">Dark Roast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8'>nerdelation8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Coffee, Coffee tf, Fear Play, He turns back to normal at the end, Horror, Inanimate Objects, Inanimate TF, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, POV Inanimate Object, Transformation, Vore, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Zeke's going to need therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke Yeager turns into coffee and Reiner unknowingly drinks him.</p><p>Warning, this one's pretty weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Zeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Roast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILERS for characters in Season 4!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeke knew something was very wrong after swallowing the last of his coffee.</p><p>A crawling sensation filled his body.  His lips grew heavy, and then...</p><p>The bearded Warchief frowned.  <em>Am I drooling?</em></p><p>Something was dripping into his metal cup.</p><p><em>It’s…more coffee?</em>  </p><p>Just then, Zeke Yeager noticed another strange thing.  The tent, the trees, and the rock he was sitting on were getting larger.</p><p>
  <em>That can't be possible...</em>
</p><p>The man stared at his cup in alarm.  It was growing.  Brown liquid dripped into it, faster now, and he reached towards his lips to stop the flow...</p><p>And touched his teeth.  His lips were gone.</p><p>Zeke gasped.  His nose and cheeks began dripping off too.</p><p>A jolt of fear struck him.</p><p>"Am I <em>turning into coffee?  What the-"</em></p><p>Shocked at how high pitched his voice sounded, Zeke’s heart began to race.</p><p>The transformation accelerated.  </p><p>Zeke finally thought to call out for his Warriors.</p><p><em>“Reine-"</em> he started, but his voice came out watery and cartoonish before his vocal cords melted away.</p><p>The bearded Shifter’s head pitched into the cup with a little <em>sploosh.</em>  The rest of him, despite his struggles, continued to liquefy.</p><p>A pouring sound ensued.</p><p>Soon, a full cup of coffee sat right next to the empty one Zeke had been about to prepare for Reiner.</p><p>Within a minute, the stocky Warrior exited the tent.  He yawned, then walked to the edge of the wall and pissed off of it.</p><p>Satisfied, he ambled to the campfire and sat down.</p><p>“Looks like Zeke poured some coffee,” he thought,  “and toasted this bread for us.”  The Warchief was probably doing recon with Pieck, but it was nice of him to prepare breakfast for everyone first.</p><p>He picked up the metal cup.  It was still warm.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I’ll take this one.</em>
</p><p>Despite lacking eyes, Zeke could see Reiner’s huge face appear over the rim of the mug.</p><p>He tried calling Reiner’s name, but nothing happened.</p><p>
  <em>Reiner!  It’s me!</em>
</p><p>Reiner lifted the polished metal cup to his lips.  Zeke recoiled at the feeling of his male subordinate’s lips, but his problems got worse as his body began flowing into Reiner’s mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Stop!  As Warchief, I command you to stop!  What are you doing?!  NO!</em>
</p><p>He felt part of himself disappear down the man’s throat.</p><p>Within seconds, it had winded down Reiner’s esophagus and settled into someplace slimy.</p><p>“Ooh, it’s not too hot,” Reiner said to himself.  “Perfect.”  He swallowed another sip of the tasty drink.</p><p>Zeke kept panicking.</p><p>An oblivious Reiner kept sipping the coffee, occasionally pausing to take a bite of toast.  The sounds of crunching and swallowing drove Zeke mad.</p><p>
  <em>You bastard!</em>
</p><p>More of him pooled inside Reiner’s hot stomach.  Gurgles could be heard as acids mixed with the drink.</p><p>Somehow, Zeke could feel both this part of him and the part still in the cup.  It was a strange dual consciousness.</p><p>In a few minutes, just half of the coffee was left.  It was cooler, and Reiner’s sips grew more frequent.</p><p>Bertholdt exited the tent.  </p><p>“Morning,” he said,</p><p>“Hey, Bert.”</p><p>“Where’s Zeke?” the lanky man asked, stretching.</p><p>“Eh, he’s probably doing recon.”</p><p>Of course, the blond Warrior had no idea he was drinking his friend. Although Reiner and Bertholdt had mixed feelings about their boss, especially after the Annie fiasco, they’d never wish a horror like this on him.</p><p>“You want a cup too?” Reiner asked.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Reiner poured Bertholdt a cup of ordinary coffee from the percolator.</p><p>As Bert and Reiner chatted about their upcoming mission, the unheard Zeke kept pleading for mercy, begging Reiner to stop consuming him.  The horrified Warchief could barely comprehend what had happened to him.</p><p>
  <em>How is this possible?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And why am I still sentient?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are the gods punishing me somehow?</em>
</p><p>Even in a world like this, Zeke’s fate seemed unusually cruel.</p><p>Soon, Reiner tipped his cup, swallowing, and the last of Zeke cascaded down his throat.</p><p>
  <em>No!  AAAAAHHH!</em>
</p><p>He had one more glimpse of the blue sky and mountains before plunging into the darkness of Reiner’s stomach.</p><p><em>No!  I can’t die like this, please don’t let me die like this!!</em> Zeke shrieked.  <em>PLEASE!</em></p><p>Slimy walls groaned around him.  Reiner’s heartbeat continued above.  The stench of the stomach was gag-worthy, but Zeke couldn’t throw up.</p><p>He was already being absorbed by his subordinate’s body.</p><p>In desperation, Zeke appealed to a deity.  “YMIR!” he screamed.</p><p>A little girl woke suddenly.  She sat up on the mystic sands.</p><p><em>One of royal blood has called me from their dimension,</em>  Ymir realized.</p><p>She glanced at the little sand figures she’d made last night.  With shock, she realized that her coffee had spilled on the Zeke one.</p><p>It had seeped into every surface of the statue, melting it.</p><p>And she HAD just dreamed about bringing her mini figures to life…</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>She peered into Zeke’s dimension…</p><p>And instantly flinched from the bloodcurdling screams.  It was pitch-black.  She was looking inside a stomach.  She couldn’t see it, but there was something conscious in there, something that should <em>never</em>  be conscious.  A horrifying abomination, trapped in a living hell.</p><p>The girl’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>
  <em>It’s Zeke!  Oh no, this is my fault!</em>
</p><p>She scrambled, freezing the scene in place.  As fast as she could, she rebuilt the man of royal blood in sand.  She rushed, finishing him in only a couple hours.  This time, she did NOT eat or drink over his sculpture.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry!  It was an accident!</em>
</p><p>When Ymir was finished, she breathed life into her creation.  The Warchief reappeared in his tent.  Behind his eyelids, for a split second, Zeke thought he saw a stone-faced girl in an old-fashioned dress.  Then his eyes flew open and he screamed.</p><p>Bertholdt dropped his cup.  He and Reiner scrambled towards the shrieks.</p><p>They burst into the tent.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Reiner asked.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” Bertholdt cried.</p><p>“Wait...how’d you get here?” Reiner said in confusion.  “I was sitting right across from the tent, and you weren't-”</p><p>Zeke panted with fear.  He glanced frantically at his blond and brunet subordinates, scared out of his mind.  One hand clutched at his chest, the other flew out in front of him.</p><p>“Don’t eat me, DON’T EAT ME!  N-NO!”</p><p>"Zeke, it's alright!  It's us!"</p><p>He stopped thrashing.  “I...I’m okay...”</p><p>They stared in silence.</p><p>Reiner and Bertholdt knew all about nightmares.  Their mission had given them plenty.  </p><p><em>The boss must have been dreaming about Titans,</em> Reiner concluded. </p><p>“Nightmare?” he asked.	  </p><p>“Y...yes,” Zeke stuttered, uncharacteristically terrified.  Sweat poured down his body, making his back sticky.  His adrenaline was pumping like mad.</p><p>His expression of utter terror made the hairs stand up on Bertholdt’s neck.  </p><p>Neither Warrior had ever seen the Warchief so freaked out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Captain Zeke,” Reiner said.  “Must have been an intense dream.”</p><p>Bertholdt nodded quietly.  “I get them too.”</p><p>The shaken man could only reply, “It was very...realistic.”  </p><p>
  <em>I can’t let them see me this scared.  Can’t have their Warchief show weakness.</em>
</p><p>Despite his terror, Zeke took a heavy breath and put on a calm face.  He steadied his voice.</p><p>“Pack up now," he said authoritatively.  "When Pieck gets back, we’ll head for our objective.”</p><p>“Wait, weren’t you with her?”</p><p>“That’s an order.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Reiner and Bertholdt walked out of the tent.  They turned back, asking if Zeke wanted his morning coffee, but their boss turned blue at the suggestion.  He staggered to the wall and threw up.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Reiner asked.</p><p>Bertholdt said, “Are you sure you don’t want to wait here just a few more-“</p><p>“I’m fine,” Zeke said irritably.  “Pack up the tent and get ready to move out.”</p><p><em>Sweet Ymir,</em>  Bertholdt thought as he stared at his boss.  <em>I hope he’s not losing it, too.  I can’t handle another comrade going crazy.</em></p><p>They soon met up with Pieck and were on their way.</p><p>As he rode atop the Cart Titan, Zeke had a flash of nausea.  Then the strange girl in the old-fashioned dress appeared once again.  Luminous sands glowed beneath her feet, stretching as far as the eye could see.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ymir said without moving her mouth.  “I owe you one, my child.  Next time your life’s in danger, I’ll rebuild you.”</p><p>“Wait,” Zeke cried, “are you Ymir?"</p><p>The girl vanished. </p><p>The familiar scenery of Paradis Island reappeared around Zeke Yeager.  Under a cloudless sky, Zeke and his Warriors bounced up and down to the trot of the Cart Titan.</p><p>As the Warchief stared at the mountainous horizon, he wondered if he was going insane.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>